


I wish I had never met you

by Dr_shipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Captive Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry, Evil Ginny Weasley, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Jealous Ginny Weasley, M/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scheming Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_shipper/pseuds/Dr_shipper
Summary: For years, Draco suffered under the hands of the dark lord, constantly putting his life in danger to secretly help one Harry Potter. But how miserable was he to have been held captive and humiliated worse than death by the same man? How utterly tragic was he to be violated by the person he admired and looked up to so much!!! His life, he felt, was more of a sick comedy than a tragedy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	I wish I had never met you

Draco sat in an elaborate and beautifully carved bed in the Potter Mansion. His being clad in silk robe and surrounded by soft fur . His hair splayed freely over his shoulders and back . 

He just sat there, his body motionless other than the tremble in his round shoulders. Head bowed to hide those molten silver eyes. 

Soft hiccups and panting breaths were the only indication of his turmoil and agony midst of this luxury provided to him. He was adorned by red robes and tended with the most expensive oils and scented soaps. But midst these, there shined a stunning gold on his body , gold binding his wrists and ankles. These gold cuffs which were embedded with rubies and emeralds and craves with charms were a constant reminder. A reminder that he did not belong to himself anymore . That he was nothing more than a property, a medal decorating another.

Warm tears dropped on the bony and pale fingers. He raised his head up to the sky hidden by the marble ceiling. His eyes were red and wet. The glassy layer over those orbs gleaming desperation. 

" What have I done wrong ? What could have I done for him to be happy ?" He mused.

Draco still remembered how he used to gaze at Harry in potions class. The situation had defied him the wish to befriend him, to have a chance to gain his trust and love, to be a trusted one to him like Ron Weasley was. But what could he have done? He could either be a pureblood death Eater or a torture experiment sample for other death eaters.

Even then - even then he did his best. Made deliberate mistakes to face lashes, lied to face crucio, failed missions to face torture - all of it to save one man. How stupid was he to think it would be fine as long as Harry was safe? How stupid ! How utterly stupid ! To think he would be taken as a prisoner, as a place for the Lord Potter to let out his vengeance . For him to humiliate Draco for all the times he called him names to save him from worse pranks. To leave purple marks on his neck for all the times he punched Harry on the face to avoid other Slytherins harming him from behind his back. How miserable was he to face years of pain for one man and to be inflicted humiliation worse than pain by the same man.

Even if they were enemies, Draco remembered his limits, remembered what he should say and what he shouldn't. Then why does Harry say words worse than death to him ? Why does he insult his parents at every word when Draco never even mentioned his in the 10 years they have known and fought each other ?

He never wished for more, only for an acknowledgement. An acknowledgement from him which he never got and never will get.

The huge doors opened to reveal Harry, dressed in expensive coats and shirts. He had come back from the cabinet meeting of ministers. Harry had gained an immortal power above the Wizarding world . He had risen to power and trapped the ministers in obeying his every word. Such a great scheme and siege he had laid. Like a crouching tiger he had been silently hiding to wait for his chance and to kill in one deadly strike. Now, he was the greatest power in the wizarding world. He had grown from the savior and the beacon of righteousness to the unspoken lord of the wizarding world, from a student at the Hogward's to the man owning the entire institution . When had he become like this? When had he become so different from the boy Draco had admired and looked up so much to ? When had he become so dark ?

Harry silently walked to the bed with his boots rhythmically hitting the floor , tilting Draco's chin up to face him. The satisfaction swirling in his eyes at the sight of tears was impossible to hide. But satisfaction wasn't the only thing in there . It had a tint of primal lust mixed in the emerald greens. It was familiar to Draco . The darkening of his eyes , the deepening of breaths , all of it was so familiar . All of these were signals, an omen of the incoming torture to be inflicted on him. 

Draco hastily moved backward , the chains binded with the cuffs clinking. He was terrified . Not of the pain but of the words. They were the worst at such times. But his fear did nothing other than flame the fire.

"Why Malfoy? Trying to escape, are we?"  
Harry said as he grabbed a slim and pale ankle to pull the unwilling man . 

Draco weakly resisted the hold , his eyes alight with terror but his mouth not uttering a word or even a cry. He will not give Harry the pleasure to see his pain. 

Soon Draco's robes were ripped apart and his legs forcefully spread. Without even a warning or any preparation, his entrance penetrated. Draco did not struggle any more because he had already given up. He remembered how he was taken the first time. It was forcefully, cruel, messy, filthy. It was pure animalistic behaviour. There was no love, no feeling , just lust. It was the day he was captured and his virginity that he had guarded through the years was brutally taken. It hurt . It hurt so much. He had cried , begged , pleaded to only see the lust increase with every sound. After that he never begged, never answered his provocation again.

" Look Malfoy. Look how hungrily you take my cock. Is this an inherent talent from your mother? Huh, tell me? Or is it your father?"

The words still cut deep even if he has heard worse before . He wondered if he will ever get used to them.

Draco didn't answer. His gaze locked at the furniture on the other side of the room, refusing to look at him. 

"Look at me when I tell you to ", Harry said darkly while grabbing his face to make Draco look towards him.

Tears were flowing across his cheeks to land on the sheets below. His eyes blushed red but face grew paler by the minute. Harry was moving frantically and maniacally, wanting to finish quickly, afterall he still had an evening meal with Ginny planned ahead . But the fast thrusts slowed when Draco refused to look at him. The flame of anger burned in his eyes and a sick emotion overtook his eyes.

With a flip, Harry settled Draco over his cock, spearing his entrance and said," Go on , Malfoy. Move. Rock your hips like the slut you are."

This was his revenge, revenge for defying his words. With tears still in his eyes, Draco uttered the first words in months, "Please, No. Not this"

It was a plea. Draco was begging. He was doing this to keep the last ounce of self respect he had. Anymore and Draco would break entirely. He had suffered days of torture and tens of crucios at the hands of dark lord but never had he come so close to breaking, to giving up. But now , the cracks on his soul were widening, increasing. Draco was on the edge of losing sanity. 

" The guards are still outside, you know. You don't want them to look, do you? Don't want them to see how Heir Malfoy is such a cock-loving whore, do you? " ; A smile was gracing his face as he said those words .

Harry's hand fisted in those luscious silver locks drawing Draco's eyes to meet his. 

" Come on, thrust your hips" he commanded.

And Draco slowly willed his body up and down, all the while trying to keep the sobs in. His body trembled and withered as he repeatedly impaled himself on the huge girth. His heart felt as if it was ripped out and stepped on. He had never thought that he would be humiliated like this, used like this. He wanted to die. Dying was better than this but how could he when he knew what Harry would do to his mother, to Blaise and Pansy if he died. What had his life become? When had death become a luxury? 

Why ? What had he done wrong ? What had he done to suffer this ? Why ?

Harry was enjoying the view. Malfoy, taking his cock, moving so gracefully with tears in his eyes. His pale neck marked with savage bites and purple bruises. He looked enchanting, angelic, so pure yet so filthy. Filthy with Harry's touch, with his essence, with his ownership. 

Harry revoked his first memory of Malfoy. He had been so different from others, as if his whole being was ablaze with a cold flame. He could see that freezing fire reflect in his eyes. But he grew to be such an evil monster that he deserved to be punished. He deserved to suffer worse than he had made others feel all those years. But he was always above Harry, always far from his grasp, always running away. So Harry did what he had to do, he planned and laid traps. He made himself powerful enough that no one would be able to stop him from doing what he wanted. So that no one could stop him from harming Draco. 

And he did succeed. Look how the same Draco was in his bed, whoring himself out because Harry wanted him to, because Harry had left him no other option.

Harry soon noticed the smooth reddened manhood standing erect near his own buried in Draco's hole. Haah ! Such a whore !

A hand came forward to painfully squeeze the slender pillar.

" Looks like you're enjoying it. If you like being a slut so much maybe I'll let my aurors have their way with you."

" Haa-ah-ah! Sto---wait!" Draco wheezed out. His mouth rounded, his eyes widening to spill uncontrollable drops and his back arched forward. His pupils were shaking and shivering with pain, fear and shame at himself. Too much. It was all too much.

Harry rose to push Draco on his back and mercilessly pound him. Draco was sobbing and choking on his own wails. He willed his hands to crawl away but was animalistically pulled back. 

Harry's hands were holding onto his waist in a bruising grip. They pinched his hip tight to trap him there, to block his escape. His wrists were pinned above his head and legs forced apart by Harry's body. 

The girth kept impaling him again and again and soon his body gave out. His eyes grew hazy and unfocused as his body slumped down, going soft on the bed.

Harry did not stop even after that, he kept going, kept chasing his own release. He felt his manhood pulse and soon he was biting a pink bud on Draco's chest and cumming in him. The sweet taste of blood was swimming on his tongue.

Getting off the bed, he looked at Draco, hand prints on his hips and thighs, bite marks on his neck and chest, Harry's cum mixed with streaks of blood flowing out of his abused hole, his lips swollen and bleeding, his gorgeous face was tear streaked and his enchanting eyes red and glassy.

He was beautiful, so beautiful that Harry doubted if it was real. Satisfied, he tidied himself to emotionlessly make his way out of the room, leaving a wrecked and bleeding Draco behind.

Hearing the door shut, Draco lay there unmoving, still and lifeless. His eyes held no light, no emotions, no pain, no misery. There was nothing. But still the tears did not stop flowing. His whole body had resigned but his heart did not, a small corner of his shattered heart still hoped. For what ? Even Draco did not know. Sometimes he thought that it was another glance , or a small smile, a lingering touch, or maybe a barely gentle caress. 

Draco did not know how much time passed when a house elf came in. He gasped at the sight of Draco but did not utter a word and started gently cleaning him. His eyes were filled with pity and helplessness as he softly tended to Draco. He was their lord's prized possession, he was supposed to be handled as gently as the thinnest and most fragile porcelain. 

His body was bathed and rubbed with scented oils, his hair massaged with expensive products. He was dressed in another set of robes and kept on the bed again. Just like a doll , he was dressed and decorated for their master to use again.

In all this, there was not even a drop of medication. All the marks and bruises were left untreated. Lord Potter liked to see his artwork on Draco's skin clearly. To him it was the most exquisite piece of art. A portrait painted with the most exotic hues of red, purple and blue. 

Exhausted from the tears and pain, Draco soon fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to the sight of a beautiful woman in expensive wizarding robes in front of him. She was sitting on the couch by the window, merrily sipping a cup of tea. Her red hair seemed even more fiery in the golden rays of the sun. As soon as their eyes met, a sneer overtook her face as she gracefully kept the cup down. 

Walking to him, she stood in front of the bed. Her eyes speaking of immeasurable disgust and anger. 

Her hand slowly raised above her ginger hair and - SLAP!!!

Draco's head turned to the side with a jerk.  
A bruise was forming on his face. Even so, he did not protest and did not cry. There weren't many people able to make him react and she wasn't one of them. She was too lowly in his eyes for his words. 

" That was for keeping Harry yesterday " She said calmly.

" You should thank me for my mercy. Afterall, No matter how many nights he spends with you, you are nothing but a plaything, only a toy for his boredom. While I am the future Lady Potter. Don't let me find out about this another time. A slap won't quench my anger then." She said while waving her assistant to cast a healing charm on Draco's cheek, leaving no traces of her visit, she never did.

This wasn't the first time she came here but this was the first time she hit Draco and not just verbally abused him. Draco's location was not a secret in the Wizarding society. It was an open secret that Draco Malfoy was captured by Harry Potter. The fact that he wasn't tortured but instead raped was known to few.

As the two women walked out the door, Draco's cheek healed and went back to its original condition. Whenever she came and whatever she did , Draco did not speak a word and never gave a reaction. He endured and endured but never did anything else. He never told Harry about this. Ginny was a potential suitor for Harry and a close friend. He did not want to ruin their relationship. For all he knew they might already be sleeping together in a relationship. Even if he did tell him, Draco knew that Harry would never object and probably blame him even worse. 

Days passed by and the assault continued. What was the last time he saw his friends and his family? Were the peacocks back at the mansion healthy? Did Blaise and Pansy have their wedding yet? Did mother's treatment at St. Mungos work? When was the last time he had stepped outside of this room? When was the last time he felt the cool wind on his face? A year? Maybe two?

Draco was still in the same position. Still in the bed with his head hung sideways but without tears. His eyes now held a deep resignation. If he suffered then he suffered. If he was raped then he was raped. If he died then he died. It did not matter anymore. He was only a shell now, just a hollow statue. 

It was then that the door suddenly flew open with a thud. And in came a very chaotic Ginny Weasley. Her hairs were tangled and messed up, her clothes askew and her wide eyes held a psychotic gleam. Then she smiled forming a wide arc showing all her teeth. Her messy lipstick shined with all its glamour but made her look more like a madman than a beautiful lady.

She walked to him. Her hand slowly lifted to caress the pale cheeks. 

" Ah! Here you are, Draco. How have you been ?" She asked sweetly.

Draco didn't reply.

" You know I wanted to visit you but Harry found out and did not let me. I missed you so much, Draco." She said while sitting beside the chained and cuffed Draco.

" Do you know what happened today? Today at the ball Harry gave us a big surprise! Do you know what?" She asked, her eyes shining with anticipation for the answer. Not getting it, she ultimately continued.

" He said that he will never marry me! Can you believe it ! He said that. How could he !?! And do you know what he said when I asked him why ? He said that he didn't want anyone, that he already had what he needed ! " Now, her eyes were growing frantic and so was her smile.

Soon she maniacally started laughing, loud and shrill.

" It was you, wasn't it !! When he said that he had what he needed he meant you, didn't he ?"

She was clutching her stomach while laughing loudly, the red veins in the white of her eyes were clearly visible. She had lost it. Draco did not flinch nor did he move . He was in the same place , like a statue . Why would he be afraid of her when he was more or less the same ?

Draco did not even realise what was happening when Ginny suddenly pulled out her wand and shouted ,"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Instantly, a number of stabs were splayed across Draco's body as he flew back to collide with the headboard.

"I told you that it would be worse than a slap next time, didn't I ? Then why did you do it ? WHY DID YOU STEAL HARRY?!? WHY?!?! "

"SECTUMSEMPRA ! SECTUMSEMPRA! SECTUMSEMPRA!...."

She shouted again and again. Her laugh turned more maddened the more blood pooled around Draco. It was then that a panicked Harry entered the room with a shout, "GINNY!!!"

He sounded angry and frightened, Draco noticed in the haze of pain. It was then that he saw her wand turn towards Harry and as if reading her mind, he knew what she was going to do.

With a sudden burst of energy, he pushed himself in front of the drawn wand as a shout echoed, "CRUCIO!"

And Draco fell. His soul aching with withering pain. He could hear Ginny's laugh ringing in the background with Harry's " Malfoy !" . Somewhere he could even hear the clinking of his own chains.

Why did he do it ? Why did he save Harry afterall of what he had suffered? Why? He was long past the stage when he worshipped Harry and even defied the dark lord for his sake. Now he did not feel anything for him. 

Then why ??

All this time under his chains, why did Draco never try to escape ? Why did he not confront Harry? Ask him what he did to deserve this life worse than hell ? Why did he so easily accept his torture? Why did he so readily forgive Harry for violating him? Why?

Then like a siren's song, he heard his own voice answer his thoughts. There was always a small piece of his heart that kept crying even when his whole self had gone numb. He realised that it was never a glance or a caress it wanted . What it yearned for was love . Harry's love. That was why he never tried to escape, why he readily took the humiliation, why he never bore a grudge.

It was a prize to him. It had always been . From the first time he met Harry at Madam Malkins to their years at Hogwards till now. 

_**'Even if it's pain ..... if it's from him then it's my most precious reward '** _

It's fine. It's all fine.

Draco opened his eyes to see the face of a panicked Harry. His eyes darting up and down Draco's form, repeatedly chanting the reverse spell to no effect. Draco's blood was still flowing freely. He did not have much time. He was dying. He wanted to tell Harry about his newfound revelation before leaving him forever. 

Draco weakly lifted his fingers and lightly tapped Harry between his brows to silently draw his attention.

Meeting his eyes, Draco smiled softly, it was the first smile he had in two years. His voice was a mere whisper. As if a cools breeze flowing past Harry's ears, he said," **I love you** "

A single tear slid down those bloodied cheeks.

" **I love you** ", He said again with a small but incomparably bright and happy smile.

His eyes held years of exhaustion but also shone an euphoric satisfaction. He slowly closed his eyes, ready to leave behind this materialistic world to ascend in the kingdom of souls.

He was finally done. His life was complete. He could go now, he could rest. 

**_Farewell, Potter. If there is a next life then I wish you happiness and prosperity. I also wish that….I had never….met you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers,
> 
> How was the story ? Did you like it ? Did I succeed in writing a absolute tear-jerker ?  
> Do you want a second chapter ?
> 
> Please answer in the comments and give kudos. And **HAVE A NICE DAY , PALS!!!!**
> 
> -Dr. Shipper.


End file.
